When I Look At You
by Miss Kadi Marie
Summary: What happens after winter break with Finn and Rachel?


"You said you'd never break up with me!" Rachel yelled down the hallway as the love of her life, Finn Hudson, walked away. She was holding back tears as she watched him turn around.

"I never thought you'd make me feel like this." He replied to her. Turn back around and walking away. Leaving Rachel in the middle of the crowded hallway,crying.

"OK, gang. Who wants to come and sing what they are singing?" Mr. Schue, happy as always, said as he walked into the chior room. It was the new year. School had just started again after the winter break. Everyone was either wearing new things or carrying around new things. Two students were still quiet though. Those two were Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. The two were on opposite sides of the room, but the tension hung in the air. Mr. Schue sighed as no one volunteered. He turned to his usual star student. "Rachel?Why don't you go."

Rachel looked up from her thoughts and looked around the room. "OK.." She replied. Mr. Schue nodded and stepped aside. Letting Rachel come down from where she was sitting in the last row. She took her normal position in front of everyone and smiled a bit. "_When I Look at You _by Miley Cyrus in B-flat." She told the usual piano man. He started playing and the rest of the group settled in their chairs. Watching her or as Santana was doing, checking her nails. Rachel cleared her throat and started to sing.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everbody needs a song._

_A beautiful melody,_

_When the night's so long._

_Cause there is no guarantee,_

_That this life is easy._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart._

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _

_and I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When I look at you, _

_I see forgiveness, _

_I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon,_

_Right there where they belong. _

_and I know im not alone._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _

_and I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_You, appear just like a dream to me. _

_Just like kaleidoscope colors,_

_That cover me,_

_All I need,_

_Every breath that I breathe,_

_Don't you know you're beautiful!_

_Yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _

_and I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_I look at you, Yeah, Woah._

_You, appear just like a dream to me._

The music slowed and Rachel was looking straight at Finn as the song ended. Finn had his lopsided grin on his face. He nodded a bit and Rachel smiled. She took her seat and looked at Mr. Schue.

"Beautiful song, Rachel. A lot of meaning to it and very emotional. I think we all know what your feeling." He nodded at her and smiled. That's when her checked the clock. "That ends today you tomorrow. Have a song prepared to suggest for Regionals." He put sheet music in his brief case and walked out.

Everyone one walked out, except for Rachel and Finn. Neither of them moved and they were silent. Tension grew thicker and so did the air. Or so it seemed.

"Nice song, Rach." Finn finally said, ending the silence and looking at her. Rachel nodded, it felt weird hearing her old nickname from him again. They hadn't talked since the whole breaking up. Rachel knew it would have happened since he had his popularity. But she had no one. "Who was it for?" He asked.

Rachel smirked and looked at him. "You." She said. That made him do his lobsided grin again.

"That means I need a song for you now." He stood up and walked towards the piano. Leaning against it and looking up at Rachel where she still sat. Rachel nodded and picked her bag up.

"I should leave." She stood up and walked down. As she was walking past Finn, she felt him grab her arm. She looked up at him, a bit confused. Why was he being nice to her? She cheated on him? Broke his heart. Breaking her's in the process as well. "What?" She whispered, confused and somewhat upset.

"Don't leave just yet." He told her. Looking her straight in the eye and smiled. He pulled her closer, making her drop her bag next to the piano bench. "I feel like we never talk anymore." He said. Looking up.

Rachel nodded. "That's becasue we never do anymore. Remember, I broke your heart."

Finn simply shook his head. "No, I broke yours. I promised you I would never break up with you. And, well, I never should have. I am still in love with you, Rachel. I know you can tell. When I see you walk down the hall now, getting slushied, I feel horrible. I want to stop it. Run up to you and hug you as the corn syrup burns your eyes, making them water. I want to be with you always. And I'm not just saying that because I'm lonely. I mean it,Rach. I love you." He sighed and looked down at her. "I really love you."

He left her speechless for a moment. How to respond to all that? All the emotion that was in that. She just looked at him, some tears in her eyes. One rolled down her right cheek. The first tear she cried that was from happiness for a long time. "Finn... I..."

Finn wipped the tear off her cheek. "Come on,Rach. Don't cry. Look, whatever I did is in the past. Whatever you did in the past. This is now. And right now I want you. I need you. Say something, Rachel. Just say anything." He turned so his body was also towards her, not just his head.

She giggled a bit from happiness. "Finn, I love you, too. I love you so much."

Finn grinned and with that hugged her quickly. And without letting her speak another word sealed their love with a kiss. They both now knew that all the horrible and bad things they did to each other were in the past. It was the present and the future they needed to worry about. Nothing else.


End file.
